moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas/Transcript
Transcript Chorus: ♪ Deck the halls with boughs of holly ♪ ♪ Fa-la-la-la-la La-la-la-la ♪ ♪ ‘Tis the season to be jolly ♪ ♪ Fa-la-la-la-la La-la-la-la ♪ ♪ Don we now our gay apparel ♪ ♪ Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la ♪ ♪ Troll the ancient Yuletide carol ♪ ♪ Fa-la-la-la-la La-la-la-la ♪ * Chip: Who-oa! *'Sultan': Barking *♪ Deck the halls with boughs of holly ♪ Ha-ha. There must be much, much more holly. *♪ ‘Tis the season to be… ♪ Wh-What’s this? There’s too much holly. Whoa! Slow down, lad. *♪ Don we now our gay apparel ♪♪ No, no, no, no more mistletoe. *- ♪♪ Potts Humming *- Laughing *- Chip, away from those presents, dear. *- Barking *Chip *Mama, I found one for me! *Can I open it, Mama? *Can I? *- Well, just one. *- Oh, boy! *- It’s good to see the boy *having a proper Christmas. *- Snarling *Not like last year. *Chuckles *Yes. This is much more agreeable. *Well, I thought last year was quite nice. *Yes, well, I suppose I, *I did manage to save Christmas. *- You? *- Yes, me. *- Laughing *- If not for my skilful and decisive leadership, all would’ve been lost. *Leadership? Ha! *You could not lead a horse to water. *- Cogsworth *What are you yammering about? *- Sighs *- It was all my idea. *- Your idea? Everyone knows it was mine. *Heavens. How many times are we going to have to go over this story? *- Story? *- Until someone gets his facts straight. *- Why don’t you tell it, Mama? *- Cogsworth Capital idea. *Well, I don’t… know. *Come now, Mrs Potts. *Surely you recall how I saved Christmas. *Dut-dut-dut-dut. *No leading the witness. *Please, Mama, tell the story. *Oh, all right. *Lumiere Ahh, now we will hear what really happened. *Well, let’s see. *Belle, terrified by the master’s anger, ran away from the castle… straight into a pack of wolves. But the master saved her. *- They began to be friends. *- Lumiere Ah-ah-ah. *That’s where I came in. *- Chip Where could he be? *- Potts Goodness knows. *We’ve searched every last corner. *Cogsworth I’m beginning to think he’s not in the castle at all. *Voila! There he is! *- Wonderful! *- Gasps No time to waste. *We must find a way to get them together. *Lumiere Let’s go! *Love will not wait. *You really think she’s the one? *Will she break the spell? *Panting I knew it from the moment *I set eyes on her. *If anyone can reach the master, Belle can. Such a kind soul. *- Lumiere *And her looks don’t hurt either. *- Giggling *Wait for me! *Panting *- Hi, Belle. *- Oh, hello. *Chip, do you know what day it is? *Well, it’s not Tuesday… *No, silly. *Today is December 24. *- The day before Christmas. *- And what a beautiful day it is. *A wonderful day for a morning stroll. *Yes, yes. Nothing starts the day like a brisk walk around the grounds. *Chip Yeah! Or you could go ice-skating. Ha-ha. Wahoo! *- Yes, fresh air, exercise. Ha-ha. *- Creaking *- In moderation, of course. *- Snoring *- Potts *Come along, Belle dear. *- The great outdoors awaits. *- Chip Yeah, let’s go! *Merci, monsieur. *Growling *Oh. Good morning. *Huh? Wh-Wh-Whoa… *Grunts *- Growl *- Oh, dear! *Are you all right? *Uh… Uh… I fell and I landed on my… on, on the ice. *It’s pretty slippery. *Yes… it’s slippery. *This is a perfect day for skating. *Come on. *Giggling *Hmm? *Come on. *No. *Grunts *Go on, Master. *It might be fun. *Go for it! *Hmm. Hmm? *- Laughing *- Barking *- Come on! *- Cogsworth Not so fast. *- Ooo-ooo la-la. *- Sighs *Come on. *Why don’t you try it like this? *One, two, three. One, two, three. *See? It’s easy. *One, two… three. On-ne, two, three. *- Ho-ho-ho. *- Yes. *- I think this may work. *- Laughing *♪♪ Organ, Slow, Gloomy *♪♪ Continues *♪♪ Ends *Bravo! Bravo! *Encore! *Chuckles *Fife, you approve? *Oh, maestro, *it’s magnificent! *Oh, come along. *It’s merely an opera… *to bring the house down. *Laughing *Ooh! *Grunting *Is there a part *for a piccolo? *Absolutely. *Laughing *Solo for fife, *in B-flat. *- Ooh. I’d do anything for a solo. *- Yes. *I know. Now, Fifey, *in the midst *of my crescendo, *I thought I heard merriment *outside the window. *Have a little look-see, *will you? *Continues *Wow! Would you *look at that? *Well, I think I might. *I’ll just pick myself up and… Oh! *What’s this? *Heavens, look. *I’m bolted to the wall! *Oh, right. *Chuckle *Um, th-the master *is skating. *Skating? Why on earth *would he do a thing like that? *Probably because that pretty girl *is holding his hand. *- What? Belle? *- Hey. *Maybe if she falls in love with him, *the spell will be broken, *and we’ll be *human again! *- Blaring *- Screams *Trust me, Fife. *- Humanity is entirely overrated. *- Grunts *Before the enchantment, *there was no need… *for my particular *brand of genius. *But now the master *needs my melodies… *to feed his tormented soul. *I am his confidant… *and his best friend. *- And I won’t let some *peasant girl ruin it for me! *- ♪♪ Blaring *Fife, see to it that *this blossoming love… *withers on the vine. *Yes, Maestro Forte. *Chuckles *One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. I think I’ve got it! Grunts *- Giggles *Panting *Hey, down in front. I wanna see. Let me see. I wanna see too! *- Whistle *- All Shh! *- Groans *- Cogsworth Quiet. *Oh, this is *very promising. *Ah, yes, there is *something in the air. *- Barks *- Could it be love? *Love? *Oh, oh, oh, ooh. *Uh. Oh. Oh. *I’ve got to stop them. *Oh! *Screaming *He-e-elp! *Whoa-oh-oh-oh! *What’s that *little toot up to? *Whoa! *Mmm, mmm. *Chuckles *Stop! *Grunts *Shouting *- Panting *- Grunting *Groans *Sighs *Moans *It’s a Christmas angel, see? *- Growl *- Oh. *This is no angel. It’s the shadow of a monster. *Roaring *Continues *Chuckling *Oh, Forte is going to be so proud of me. *Panting *I don’t know why I bother. Sighs Now he’s worse than ever. *Don’t lose heart, dearest. *♪♪ Playing, Gloomy *Growling *I hate Christmas. *Grunts *♪♪ Continues *The music helps? *Your music is the only thing *that helps me forget. *Growl *Don’t worry, old friend. *I’m here for you, *just as I have been, *just as I always will be. *Why is the beast such a grump? *I don’t know. *He’s always like that. *- Even at Christmas? *- Yep. *Belle, what’s Christmas? *Oh, Chip, you must know *about Christmas. *Stockings in front *of the fire? Tree? *Tinsel? Presents? *Presents? *Do I get one? *Of course. Everyone gets *a present on Christmas. *- Oh, even the master? *- Yes, even the master. *- What are you gonna get him? *- I don’t know him well enough *to know what he would want. *What would you want? *Well, what I love most *in the world are my books; *my stories. *Why don’t you get *the master a story? *You’re right, Chip. *A story. *♪ When I get to know him ♪ *♪ We’ll find more things *to say ♪ *♪ One day *I will reach him ♪ *♪ There has to be a way ♪ *♪ Everyone needs someone ♪ *♪ He must need someone too ♪ *♪ When I get *to know him better ♪ *♪ Here’s what I will do ♪ *♪ I’ll read him stories ♪ *♪ From picture books *all filled with wonder ♪ *♪ Magic worlds *where the impossible ♪ *♪ Becomes the everyday ♪ *♪ We’ll find *a mountaintop ♪ *♪ And some moonbeams *to sit under ♪ *♪ I’ll lead because *I know the way ♪ *♪ So much to discover ♪ *♪ I do it all the time ♪ *♪ I could live *inside bright pages ♪ *♪ Where the words all rhyme ♪ *♪ We will slay the dragons ♪ *- ♪ That still follow him around ♪ *- Roaring *♪ And he’ll smile *Yes, he’ll smile ♪ *♪ As his dreams *leave the ground ♪ *♪ Stories and stories ♪ *♪ About mermaids, kings *and sunken treasure ♪ *♪ Magic worlds *where the impossible ♪ *♪ Becomes the everyday ♪ *♪ I know a tiny place ♪ *♪ Just a dot *too small to measure ♪ *♪ I’ll take him there ♪ *♪ I know the way ♪ *♪ Stories about heroes ♪ *♪ Who overcame *their deepest sorrow ♪ *♪ They’ll put hope *into his heart again ♪ *♪ He’ll cherish every day ♪ *♪ He’ll find a better world ♪ *♪ And the strength *to face tomorrow ♪ *♪ I’m sure that *when he knows the way ♪ *♪ He’ll want ♪ *♪ To stay ♪♪ *Grunting Do you think the master will like his gift? *- I do. *- So does this mean we’re gonna have a Christmas? *Giggles *Uh-huh. Absolutely. *Absolutely not. *Whining *Why not? *Out of the question. Not a chance. *Dream on. An impossibility. Forget it. *Sighing *Come on! *- Suck in that gut. *- Inhaling *- Mon ami. Get with *the spirit. Unwind. *- Moans *- Oh, dear. *- Come on, love. Have a heart. *Glasses *Yeah. Come on. *- No, no, and… let me think… *- Uh-huh? Uh-huh? *- No! *- Sighing *This is where *I put my foot down. *Wait. Get outta… *Go… *The master has *forbidden Christmas! *- Laughing *- Oh, dear me. *Forbid Christmas? *No one can forbid Christmas. *He doesn’t wish *to be reminded of his past, *and Christmas is *a most painful reminder of it. *I, for one, *do not wish to torture him. *I, for one, think a little *Christmas cheer would do him some good. *- Glasses Yeah. *- Oh? Hmm. *The girl is right. *It is up to us to do something. *Gosh! It’s not our place *to get involved. *No, no, no, no! We just can’t mind *our own beeswax, can we? *Just have to stick our wick *where it doesn’t belong. *- Screaming *- Giggling *Whoa! *Laughing *- Oh, humiliating. *- Potts Pish posh. *I think it’s *a wonderful idea. *But the master doesn’t want it. *His castle, his rules. *It’s not fair. *Whining *He’s right. It’s not fair! *Don’t whine, glasses. *Whining *Sorry. *Potts *Look at us, squabbling and bickering. *Breaks my heart *to see it, it does. *And we used to be *at our very best at Christmas. *- Why, we used to prepare *a feast for the entire castle. *- Eh. *Ah, you could have some *stuffed turkey. *- Cranberry sauce. *- Shortbread cookies. *- Lumiere Mince pies. *- Potts Potatoes. *- Gravy. *- And Christmas pudding! *Uh, pudding? *With, with custard? *What do you think we are, barbarians? *Of course with custard. *- And raisins and brandy… *- Slurping *- and all those things you like. *- Agreement *Ohh. Oh, l… *- Moaning All right. *- Yes! *But if the master finds out *about this, he will be furious, *so, everybody, keep quiet. *Come on! *What are we waiting for, Christmas? *Good heavens, we don’t have much time. *It’s Christmas Eve! *- I’ll see to the dinner. *- I’ll get some mistletoe. *- Sighs *- We need to brighten this place up. *Belle, I know someone *who will help. *Now, now, wait for me. *I’m in charge here. I’m in charge. *Opening *Wait for me! *Closes *Chip One-thousand one, one-thousand two, one-thousand three… Are we there yet? *Belle Not yet. *Oh, boy, there sure are a lot of stairs here. One-thousand seven, one-thousand eight, one-thousand nine, one-thousand ten… *Panting *Sighs *Hello? *Hello? *Do not be afraid, mes ami? *It is I, Lumiere. *We have come to pay you a little visit. *Creaking *- Lumiere? *- Angelique. *- Ah, Lumiere, finally. *- Chattering *I thought we were to be locked away *in this dusty attic forever. *Ah, Angelique, *mon amour. *Your eyes are still so lovely *after all these years. *Lumiere, please! You’ll tarnish the halo. *- Throat *- Oh, yes. *- This is Belle, our guest. *- Hello, Belle. *- Pleased to meet you. *- And this is Angelique. *She is the *castle decorator. *You mean was *the castle decorator. *I am not responsible *for this baroque atrocity. *When I was in charge, *the castle was full *of light and beauty. *Chuckles *But, cherie, that is why we have come. *Gather around, mes enfants. *- We are planning the greatest… *- Gasps *- Christmas celebration ever! *- Cheering *- Giggles *- Sighs *Continues *No, stop! *- Gasps *- What is it, cherie? *Why do you raise my hopes… I, I mean, their hopes only to have them dashed? Well, no more. *But it’s Christmas Eve. Without you, we’ll never get the castle decorated in time. *Ha! Christmas. Hmph! I refuse to hope for it any more. I will not be disappointed again. *But this is to be the greatest celebration ever. We cannot do it without you. *Well, but of course you cannot. Christmas takes planning and organization. No. No, I won’t do it. It won’t change anything. *I believe it will. *♪ There is more to ♪ *♪ This time of year ♪ *♪ Than sleigh bells and holly ♪ *♪ Mistletoe and snow ♪ *♪ Those things come and go ♪ *♪ Much deeper than snow ♪ *♪ Stronger than the strongest love *we’ll know ♪ *- ♪ We’ll ever know ♪ *- Gasping *Laughing *♪ As long as *there’s Christmas ♪ *♪ I truly believe ♪ *♪ That hope *is the greatest ♪ *♪ Of the gifts we’ll receive ♪ *♪ As long as *there’s Christmas ♪ *♪ We’ll all be just fine ♪ *♪ A star shines above us ♪ *♪ Lighting your way and mine ♪ *♪ Just as long as there’s Christmas *there will be Christmas pud ♪ *- ♪ Tons of turkey ♪ *- ♪ And cranberry sauce *and mince pies if we’re good ♪ *- ♪ Lots of logs on the fire ♪ *- ♪ Lots of gifts on the tree ♪ *♪ All wrapped up *in red ribbons ♪ *♪ Wonder if there’s *one for me ♪ *♪ We’re due for a party *Where on earth do we start ♪ *♪ I may wear my tiara *you brought me in Monmarte ♪ *♪ All the silver *will sparkle ♪ *♪ And the china *will gleam ♪ *Lumiere ♪ And we’ll be as shiny *as a brand-new centime ♪ *♪ After dinner *we’ll play games ♪ *♪ Till the morning *right through ♪ *♪ Then we’ll meet *in the garden ♪ *- ♪ This is what we shall do ♪ *- Ornaments ♪ We will build ♪ *♪ We will build a snowman *that’ll reach to the sky ♪ *♪ It will stay up until July ♪ *Cheering *What are you doing? *Stop, stop, stop. *Put me down. Put me down. *Uh, this is ridiculous. *Everyone knows that *the lights go on first. *I don’t want to go all *the way up there on the top. *All *♪ As long as there’s Christmas ♪ *♪ I truly believe ♪ *♪ That hope is *the greatest ♪ *♪ Of the gifts we’ll receive ♪ *♪ As long as *there’s Christmas ♪ *♪ We’ll all be just fine ♪ *♪ There’ll always *be Christmas ♪ *♪ So there always *will be a time ♪ *♪ When the world ♪ *♪ Is filled with peace ♪ *♪ And warmth ♪♪ *We’re gonna have *the greatest Christmas ever. *Oh, I hope so, Chip. *Gasps *Clattering *You on the left, *you on the right, follow me. *- There is decorating to be done. *- Shouts *Yes, yes, yes, yes. But keep in mind, *the master mustn’t find out. *Oooh, yes. *Chuckles Beast: Growl Christmas! She’s planning Christmas! Forte: Yes. Awful, isn’t it? Beast: Growling Perhaps, she doesn’t know how I feel about Christmas. Forte: But, she does know. Beast: Hmm? She just doesn’t care like I do. She’s actually trying to bring Christmas back to the castle. Forte: And you know how much we despise Christmas. Beast: The day my life ended. [Flashback] Prince: Bring me my presents! Lumière: Here, Your Highness. Please accept this humble gift as a token of our appreciation. I know I speak for everyone when… Prince: Ah, just give it to me! A storybook? You call this a present? I hope you have something better for me, Forte. Forte: Yes, sir. Of course, Master. ♪♪ [Slow] Prince: What is that? Forte: Um, a small piece in your honour, Master. Prince: Eeew! I hate it. Forte, that stuff is gloomy. [Knocking] Prince: [Shouting] Who disturbs my Christmas?! Old woman: Please, take this rose… in exchange for shelter from the bitter cold. Prince: [Scoffs] I don’t need a rose. Go away, you wretched old hag! (The old woman becomes the Echantress.) The Enchantress: You have been deceived by your own cold heart. A curse upon your house and all within it. Until you have found one to love you as you are, you shall remain forever… a beast. [Growling, Screaming] [Snarling, Roaring] Forte: But we’ve come so far since then. We’ve risen above the tragedy. Beast: Where is she? Forte: I believe she’s gone to the boiler room, or so a little birdie told me. Fife: Chuckling Tweet, tweet, tweet. *Banging *Oh! *Aah! *Groans *Crackling *Hey, hey, hey. Come on. *Get outta the way. *- We’re workin’ here. *- Gasps *- Excuse me. *- Let’s go. Let’s go. *All right, you guys. *Now get back to work. The castle *doesn’t heat itself, you know. *Oy, gevault. *So, what can I do you for, lady? *- I’m looking for a log. *- All right. Logs we got. *What do you want? *Hard wood, soft wood? We got it all. *We got birch, maple, pine, oak… *- Banging *- Doi! Concrete. *- Twittering *- My head. Don’t worry. It’ll pass. *So, make up your mind already. *Is it all right *if I just browse? *Suit yourself. Take your time. *Me, I got work to do. *Huh. *- Banging *- Hmm. *Hissing *- Gasping *- Blowing *Blaring *Whew. *- Sigh Axe: (shouting) Hey, what am I payin’ you for, being boring? Do that on your own time. Get outta here! Workers get back to work stoking the boiler, chattering. Belle: (checking over the yule log) Yes. (hears a loud nose) Oh! (Beast has arrived in the boiler room, having knocked down the doors. Belle hums innocently, as Beast gets close to her. She gasps but continues humming.) Beast: (sharply) What are you hiding? (He huffs and growls, finally snatching the yule log from Belle, as he then inspects it.) Belle: It’s, uh, a Yule log. Beast: Huh? Belle: A-a Yule log. It’s a wonderful tradition. One log is chosen, and everyone in the house touches it… and makes a Christmas wish. Beast: (bitterly) Mmm, wishes are stupid. growls You made a Christmas wish last year. (bellows) IS THIS WHAT YOU WISHED FOR?! roars, causing a flock of bats to fly through an open hole in the wall and above the boiler room. Belle: (remaining firm) No. Beast: Grunts Belle: But I will keep wishing. And when the log is burned on Christmas morning… Beast: There will be no Christmas. Belle: But… Beast: (bellows, interrupting Belle) NO! I am the master here. Belle: (upset) How can you be so selfish? Beast: (bitterly) You cannot possibly understand. (Belle frowns as she listens to him ranting.) You have no idea what it’s like to lose everything, to be trapped in your own castle, to be, uh… (growls, losing focus) Belle: Prisoner? (Beast becomes silent, taken aback, as the boiler room staff watches Belle argue back.) The only one holding us prisoner here is you. Well, I’m not giving up. (She walks away from Beast and looks back at him one last time.) Beast: (holding the log, mournfully) Prisoner. (Belle then leaves the boiler room.) Belle: Sighs Chip: Hiya, Belle. You should see the ballroom. It’s all decorated and pretty. and there’s garlands everywhere. I think the master’s gonna be really excited when he finds out about Christmas. Belle: Well, he, he already knows. Chip: Really? Was he excited? Belle: Actually, Chip, he’s forbidden it. Chip: But, I thought he couldn’t forbid Christmas. Belle: You know, Chip, he can’t. We’ll have Christmas with or without him. Chip: Hooray! Can we get a tree now, Belle? It’s the only thing we’re missing. Belle: All right, then. Let’s go get a tree. But first… Chip: (whispering) Shh. Psst, Belle. (He sees the Beast on his way toward the West Wing.) The master. Hurry. (Belle sets the present aside the bell jar and runs off for the door. Beast enters his private room, growling to himself. Belle comes out from behind the door and walks down the hallway, undetected.) (Outside, Chip bounces through the snow, laughing and enjoying himself. Belle walks onto the castle grounds with an axe in her hand, as Sultan runs beside her, panting. The two friends come upon a skinny tree.) Chip: What about this one? Belle: Mmm… Disapprovingly Mmm. (Chip imagines an ornament appearing on the tree and bringing the tree down with its weight to the ground, similar to the one from "A Charlie Brown Christmas". Chip frowns at this.) Nah. Too skinny. Come on. Chip: Exhales continue through the castle grounds, as Axe is seen on Belle's shoulder, as he groans at this. All the while, Beast watches them, coldly from his West Wing, as thunder rumbles. The door is heard creaking, as Lumiere enters. Lumiere: Ooo la-la. Beast: Ohh, Lumiere. Lumiere: (looking through the window, next to Beast) She’s beautiful, no? Beast: Yes, and I’m hideous. Lumiere: (softly) Not to mention ill-tempered. Beast: (offended) What? (He notices the present next to the bell jar.) What is that? Lumiere: Ooh, it looks like a Christmas present. Beast: Roars Lumiere: (keeping composure) Oh-ho-ho. It’s for you, Master. It’s from… a girl. Beast: Mrs Potts? Lumiere: No. From Belle. Beast: Belle? (He walks over to the present, curiously, and goes to untie the bow.) Lumiere: (interrupting) Uh-uh-uh. Master, you can’t open it. Beast: Well, why not? It’s for me, isn’t it? Lumiere: Because it’s not yet Christmas. Beast: Growls Lumiere: Master, we all understand how you feel about Christmas. But when a woman gives a man a gift, she’s saying, "I care about you." Beast: Hmm. But I don’t have a gift for her. Lumiere: It is not too late. Beast: (sighs, reluctantly) Well, I guess I could get her a little something. (In Forte's parlor, Forte plays a gloomy piece, when Beast arrives.) Beast: Forte, stop the noise! Forte: Noise? Noise?! This is my masterpiece. Beast: Growls Forte: Master. Beast: I, I want you to compose a song. It’s a present for Belle. Forte: What? Belle? Beast: And make it… happy! Forte: Oh, but happiness is so… depressing. What’s next? Love songs? (He plays a gloomy sounding sample, while Sultan is heard panting outside.) Wedding marches? (Beast leaves the parlor.) It’s all that girl’s fault. (Fife bounces into the parlor and looks through the window. Outside, Sultan barks and snarls, as he, Belle, and Chip have come upon another tree.) Belle: What about this one? Chip: Hmm, too wiggly. Belle: Too wiggly? (Back inside, Forte gets an idea.) Forte: Fife! sounds off blaring notes, as Fife gasps and looks at him. Pay attention. I need you to pace when I think. The girl is evil, I tell you. She pulls him from my grasp. She fills his head with dreams of love and hope… and Christmas! Fife: Well, what you gonna do? You can’t stop Christmas. Forte: Chuckles No, but I can stop the girl. (Outside, Sultan continues barking, as Belle and Chip have come to the last tree.) Belle: Chip, this is the last one. Chip: That’s not it. That’s just a weed wishing it was a tree. Belle: Chip, we’ve looked at every tree on the grounds. *But it’s more this way than that. *It will have to do. *- Aaach! Oy, gevault! *- Oh. *- What a headache I have. *- I’m sorry. *l… I’ll get a saw. *No, that’s fine. *I don’t want I should put you out. *Oh, all right. *Do you have some oil? *I just thought a little massage… *But if it’s no, it’s no. *Go on. What are you waiting for? *Knock yourself out. *You never get headaches, *I guess. Lucky you. *- Really, I can get a saw. *- Who wants a saw? *I said go ahead with the whacking *and the hitting. Who’s stopping you? *- ♪♪ Melodic *- Belle Shh. What is that? *Ohh. *It’s beautiful. *♪♪ Continues Forte: And now for a little Fife. *Deeply, High-Pitched Whistling *Howling *Barking Belle: Sultan, wait! *- Don’t worry yourself about me. *- I’ll just sit here. Snow is fine. *A little wet, *but who’s complaining? *Yes, my dear. *Come to me. *Come here, boy. *Come here. *- Continues *- Gasps Good doggy. *- Growling *- Nice doggy. *- Screams *- Belle Sultan? *Fife *Back off, doggy. *Oh. Hello? *Hello? *Shuddering *W-Well, maybe there’s nobody here. *- M-M-Maybe we should go. *- Barking *Belle *What’s the matter, Sultan? *Whimpering *Oh, hello. I don’t believe we’ve met. *I’m Belle. *- And you are? *- Fife. *- Growling *- Down, boy, down. *We heard the most *beautiful music. *- Was it you? *- Giggles Me? *You thought that was m-me? *Whistling *Whimpering *- Chuckles *- Forte Mademoiselle, please. *- Gasps *- I am Maestro Forte, *court composer and *your most humble servant. *Pleased to meet you, *Monsieur Forte. I’m Belle. *Yes. The entire castle *is talking about you, child. *They say you’re planning *a Christmas gala. Marvellous idea. *The very thing to shatter *the master’s dark and gloomy past. *But you must make this *the grandest celebration ever. *- Have you gifts? *- Yep. *- Food? *- Yep. *- Garlands, ribbons, wreaths? *- Check. *Spangles and "fandangles"? *The trinkets, the trimmings, *the trappings? *- Yep, we got ‘em all. *- A tree? *See, Belle? *I told ya. *Well, we found one. *But it was on *the piddlin’ side of puny. *Chuckling *But did you look *in the Black Forest? *There you will find *a tree… *- better than any you can dream of. *- Chip Better? *- We gotta go, Belle! *- Eeeh. *- We gotta! *- Chip, we can’t. *I promised your master I wouldn’t *leave the castle grounds. *- I gave my word. *- Forte Chin up, son. *There’s a profound *lesson here. *Keeping your word is much more *important than bringing joy to another. *You’re twisting *what I said. *Not at all. *I agree with you. *Look after yourself. *Let the master do the same. *Never mind that the tree… *was always his favourite part *of Christmas. Chip: Please, Belle? Ple-e-e-ease? Belle: It looks dangerous. *- Chuckling Mademoiselle, you are in more danger… in this very room, I assure you. *All right. *- Yes! *- We’ll take Phillippe. *If we hurry, *we can be back by nightfall. *- Hooray! *- Au revoir, Monsieur Forte. *You’ll keep my secret, *won’t you? *Of course, mademoiselle. *The master will remain completely in the dark. Belle: Au revoir, Fife. Fife: (waving smoothy) Au revoir. Forte: Fife! I want you to follow her. Make sure they don’t come back. Fife: Oh, yeah, but, maestro, she’s so nice. Forte: When you’re finished fawning, Fife, perhaps you can recommend someone else to play your solo. Fife: No! I’m going. I’m going. *Grunts ♪♪ "Deck The Halls" Stops Cogsworth! *Oh, dear. Yes. Oh, oh, coming. Coming. *Cogsworth! *Running, running. *Almost there. You bellowed, sir? *Find Belle. I, uh… *Well, l… Sighs *She has to hear a song. *Yes, sir. *Right away, sir. Uh, yes. *Splendid. *Yes, well… Splendid. *Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho. *Belle. Belle? *Where is she? *Belle? *Lumiere *Careful, careful. *Too fast! *Get out of the way! Stop! *Huh! *Amateurs. *Belle? Here… *Excuse me. Hello? *Has anyone seen Belle? *I can’t find her anywhere. *And the master is demanding *to see her now. He’s got a song *he wants her to hear. *Ho-ho. *C’est magnifique! *Last I saw of her, she was going *with Chip to look for a Christmas tree. *Straining *Right. We must conduct *a search of the grounds. *- Lumiere, you’re with me. *- Beast Cogsworth! *- Gasps *- I’m waiting! *Oh, dear. Muttering *I’m almost there, sir. Uh, uh… *Mrs Potts, stall the master. *All right, Lumiere, we’re… *Lumiere? *Wait, I’m leading. *Me first, you second. *Gusting *Belle! Belle! *Where is she? *Belle? Belle? *Belle, *where are you? *Lumiere, wait. *Hmm? *Gasps *The Black Forest! *Come along. *Hurry now! *Panting *Oh, no. *This is catastrophic! *Cogsworth, quit dawdling. *I’m not dawdling. *I’m waddling. *Well, don’t waddle then. *We’re in a hurry, you lazy old clock. *Hmm? Hmm? *Hmm? Hmm? *- Ticking *- Sighing *Continues *Why am I still waiting? *- Mrs Potts! *- Coming, sir! Coming! *What a brisk day! Why, you look *positively chilled to the bone. *Where’s Belle? *How about a nice cup of tea, sir? *Just a spot. *Hmm. Forte, *play Belle’s song! *Beast Hot. You’re not singing! *♪ Deck the halls with boughs of holly ♪ *♪ Fa-la-la-la-la ♪ *- ♪ La-la-la-la ♪ *- Louder! *♪ ‘Tis the season ♪ *A bit more tea, sir? Good for the heart, you know. *- No, thank you. *- Just a spot? *- No more. *- Well, there’s always room for tea, love. *- I said, "No more." *- Oh, dearie me! *- Mrs Potts, are you trying to distract me? *Goodness, no, sir. Gasps Heavens. Is that a yellow-bellied, double-breasted sapsucker? Rare this time of year. *- Enough! Where’s Cogsworth? Where’s Belle? *- Belle? We can’t find her, sir. *- What?! Leave me! *Growls Show me the girl. *Whinnying *- I will bring her back! *- Forte No! Um, she’s abandoned you. *- Growls *- Listen to your old friend, won’t you? Have I ever steered you wrong? Led you astray? No. But the girl… *♪ The quickest way *to break your heart ♪ *♪ Make you depressed and ill ♪ *♪ Is to get tangled up inside ♪ *♪ The side effects could kill ♪ *♪ All passion is a waste of time ♪ *♪ A deadly game pour vous ♪ *Laughs *♪ I am your friend *Your cher ami ♪ *♪ I wouldn’t lie to you ♪ *♪ If you must love someone *may I suggest ♪ *♪ You love yourself *Just think it through ♪ *♪ You’ll never leave and you will *find you’ll get more rest ♪ *♪ You’ll always feel *as good as new ♪ *♪ Your freedom is the most *important thing, my friend ♪ *♪ You must be strong *You mustn’t bend ♪ *♪ Don’t talk for hours *Don’t send flowers ♪ *♪ Don’t write poems *Don’t sing songs ♪ *♪ And dance beneath *the stars that shine above ♪ *♪ Don’t fall in love ♪ *- Forte Oh, don’t do it. *- Cooing *Oh! *♪ As soon as your heart *rules your head ♪ *♪ Your life is not your own ♪ *♪ It’s hell when *someone’s always there ♪ *♪ It’s bliss to be alone ♪ *♪ And love of any kind *is bad ♪ *♪ A dog, a child, a cat ♪ *♪ They take up so much *precious time ♪ *♪ Now, where’s the sense *in that ♪ *♪ Love takes the wildest heart *and makes it tame ♪ *♪ If you’re turned on *then just turn off ♪ *♪ Emotions are a thing *all great men overcame ♪ *♪ Please, don’t make *this grand catastrophe ♪ *♪ Don’t get attached *to anyone or anything ♪ *♪ There’s nothing worse *than things that cling ♪ *♪ You’ll go to pot *You’ll turn to drink ♪ *♪ You’ll never rest *You’ll end up mad ♪ *♪ And looking like *some poor demented dove ♪ *♪ Don’t fall in love ♪♪ *Don’t fall in love! *No, no, no, no, no, no, no. They cannot mix bells with holly. Still, I have to admit, not bad for amateurs. *- Growling *- Gasps *Growling *Grunting *I knew this was hopeless. *Whinnying *Nickers *- Howling *- Whimpering *Howling *Growling *There. That’s it! *That’s it! *Oh, Chip, it’s perfect. *- Gasping *- Whinnies *- Do you see her? *- Not yet. Now, come along. Hurry! *Panting *You go on. *- I’ll never make it. *- Sighs *Panting *Save yourself. *- Ah, it will be summer *before we reach them. *- What the… *- Whoa! *- Hold on! *Oh, dear! *Grunts *Allez! Allez! *Laughs Faster! Faster! *I think we finally found *a use for you. *Clock boarding! *No, snow clocking! *Whatever! *Ha, ha! *Whoo! *Laughs *Whoa! *Laughs *- It’s the best tree ever! *- Chip, you’re right. *Axe *Merry Christmas! And a happy Hanukkah! *We better hurry. *It’s getting very stormy. *Oy! Oy! *Again with the chopping. *- Oh, I gotta do something. *Forte’s counting on me. *- Whinnying *Creaking *Timber! *Grunts *Phew! *- Laughing *- Take it away, Phillippe! *Whinnies *Whoo! *Whoa! *Whimpers *Continues *Oh, no! *Grunting *Whimpering *Aah! Aah! Aaah! *Fife? *Nervously *Uh, hi, Belle. Uh, nice tree. *What are you doing *way out here? *Uh, nothin’. *I just was, uh, walkin’. *I mean, uh, I love the bitter cold. *Hee hee! *- I mean, uh… Toots *- Shrieks *- Blows *- Shrieks *Whinnying *Phillippe! *- Oh, no! *- Snorts *The tree, Belle! *We’re gonna lose the tree! *Whoa! *Chip! Oh! *Where is he? *Whoa! Whoa! *- Muffled Help! Help! *- Oh! *Whimpering *- Hold on, cherie! I will save you! *- Oh, dear! *Oh, no. Oh, gosh. Oh, no. Oh, gosh. Oh, no. Oh, gosh. Oh, no! *- Blowing *- Oy, oy, oy! *Gasps *- Coughing *- Oh, Chip, thank goodness you’re safe. *I wasn’t scared. *Gasps *Oh, no! No! *Grunting *Growling *Growling *Belle! *Gasps *Oh, no, what have I done? It’s all my fault. *We all share some blame, mon ami, for daring to hope for a Christmas. Beast: You said you’d never leave. Belle: I wasn’t trying to leave. I just wanted to make you happy. Beast: You broke your word. And for that, you will rot in this dungeon forever. Belle: I should have known you’d never be anything but a beast. *Tolling *Sighs *Midnight. *Merry Christmas, Cogsworth. *If only it were. *Forte Oh, my dear old friend, *I told you not to feel for her. *Things were so much simpler *before she came along, *before we dared to… hope. *Oh, I thought *she was the one. *- Belle? *- Allo, cherie. *Potts *There she is. *- Merry Christmas. *- Doesn’t look so special to me. *Oh, Chip, I’m sorry. *Nothing’s changed. *I told you *nothing would change. *I told you the master *would not allow this. *I told you Christmas *was a hopeless folly! *But… I was wrong. *♪ When I felt lost ♪ *♪ And lonely ♪ *♪ Not a dream in my head ♪ *♪ Your words lifted *my spirits high ♪ *♪ Remember what ♪ *♪ You said ♪ *♪ As long as *there’s Christmas ♪ *♪ I truly believe ♪ *♪ That hope is the greatest ♪ *♪ Of the gifts *we’ll receive ♪ *- ♪ As long as ♪ *- ♪ As long as ♪ *♪ Our guiding star ♪ *♪ Shines above ♪ *♪ There will always be ♪ *♪ Christmas ♪ *♪ So there always ♪ *♪ Will be a time ♪ *♪ When the world *is filled with peace ♪ *♪ And love ♪♪ Forte: Ah, it tears me up to see you this way, Master. Why do you torment yourself? (Forte motions him to the rose, to which Beast removes the bell jar.) There’s the symbol of your curse. Destroy it, and end these adolescent notions… of love and redemption. End your pain forever. (Beast's eyes narrow with rage, as he raises his claw, preparing to destroy the rose.) Yes! Do it! growls. Smash it! (As he prepares to destroy the rose, one of the petals drops on the book that Belle prepared for him.) Beast: (curiously) Belle? (he puts down the bell jar and grabs the book, bringing it into Forte's chamber.) Forte: What are you doing? What is it? Oh, a storybook. Does this one have pretty pictures you can colour? Laughs Utterly dreadful, Master. Beast: (sharply) ''No! ''(settles down) ''This one’s different. It’s from Belle. '''Forte': Well, that would account for the creative wrapping. Beast: (sitting down by the fire) ''Quiet! ''Growls I want to read. Forte: Sighs Crackling Belle: (voice-over) "Once upon a time, there was an enchanted castle. Its master seemed as cold as winter. Deep inside his heart, his cries of anger echoed through the stone wall of the castle. Though surrounded by servants, he was all alone. And in that simple act of kindness, he knew someone cared. Christmas that year was spent exchanging humble gifts. But the greatest gift that anyone received… was the gift of hope." Crackling Beast: Hmm. Hope. (He gets up from his seat and leaves to go to the dungeon.) Forte: (pleading) No, Master! Come back! She’ll only prolong your torment! (He loses contact, as Beast slams the door shut.) Chip: You know what, Belle? I don’t need a tree to celebrate Christmas. *- And I can do without mistletoe. *- Chimes *- Well, I don’t need tinsel. *- Oh, I don’t need holly. *- And I don’t need a wreath. *- I don’t need ornaments! *- And I… don’t need turkey! *- I don’t need stuffing! *I don’t need pudding! *♪ To each his own, my friend *You know how to get me stressed ♪ *- Raspberry *- ♪ But when it comes to *making Christmas special ♪ *♪ I’m a cut above the rest ♪ *♪ If you could see things clearly *you would say that I’ve been blessed ♪ *- ♪ You can’t hold a candle *to my timing ♪ *- Ah! *♪ I’m a cut above the rest ♪ *♪ You belong side by side *You should never be apart ♪ *♪ ‘Cause when you’re both together *you’re really twice as smart ♪ *"Twice as smart." *She does have a point. *Yes, well, two heads *are better than one. Ooh! *♪ They say that as a team *we have got to be the best ♪ *♪ Now we found something *we both agree on ♪ *♪ We’re a cut above the rest ♪ *♪ There’s no doubt that as a team *we two are the very best ♪ *♪ Everyone who knows us *must agree ♪ *♪ We’re a cut above the rest ♪ *♪ There’s no doubt that as a team *you two are the very best ♪ *♪ Everyone who knows you *must agree ♪ *- ♪ We’re a cut ♪ *- ♪ A cut above ♪ *♪ Above the rest ♪♪ Chip: Uh-oh! It’s the master! *Uh, Belle… *Can you forgive me? *Chuckles Belle: Of course. Merry Christmas. *Cheering *Let’s give Belle the Christmas *she’s always wanted. *Forte So, Beast gets girl, and it’s a happy ending for everyone. Enchantment lifted, and Forte fades into the background. No longer important. No longer needed. I think not! *What is it, Mama? *What’s happening? *♪♪ Laughing *Watch out! *- Forte! *- ♪♪ Continues *- Gasps *- Hurry now. Hurry! *Can you believe I never took a lesson? *Growling *Belle! *- Oh, no! Help! *- Belle! *Whimpering *Continues *Blows *Oh! Oh! *- ♪♪ Continues *- Maestro! *- ♪♪ Continues *- Stop! *What do you think you’re doing? *Don’t you see, Fife? They can’t fall in love if they’re dead! *I’ll tell you what I see! A big old windbag! Nervously *You could have joined me, Fife. But I see my triumph is a solo act. *- My solo! It’s blank! *- Laughs So naive. You’re second fiddle, Fife. And that’s all you’ll ever be! *Forte! *We can remain as we are… forever and ever! *Sinisterly *Beast *Forte! *Enough! *- Growls *- Heavens. Master. *"You’re not singing!" *Grunts *Here we go. *Panting Careful. *Growling *Oh, no! The bell jar! *- Whoa! Got it! Got it! *- Oh, careful! *Is this happy enough for you, Master? *I know I’m downright giddy! *Growling *- Oh! *- Master, the keyboard! *- Growling *- Sinisterly *Continues *Clicking *Gasping *Got it. Got it. *Whoa. Whoa. *Growling *Gasping *Screaming *Continues *Forte. *Potts Oh, yes, it is lovely. *And you said it was impossible. *Uh-uh-uh-uh, I said it was impossible without me. *- Everyone, shh-shh! Here they come! *- Wow! *Grunting *Cogsworth *The setting is perfect. *Oh, aren’t they beautiful? *Gasps *It’s wonderful! *Cheering *And what a wonderful *Christmas it was. *I suppose if anyone saved *Christmas, it was Belle. *Merry Christmas, *one and all! *- Merry Christmas! *- And merry Christmas to you, sir! *Lumiere *Merry Christmas, everyone. *- I believe we have a little *something for you, Chip. *- A present? *Oh, boy! Thank you! *Chattering *Look, Mama, a storybook! *Will you read it to me? *- I’d love to, son. *- Oh, boy! *Chattering *Maestro. *Yes, Master? *Would you do us the honour, old friend? *I’d be delighted! *Laughs Category:Transcripts Category:Disney Transcripts Category:DisneyToon Transcripts